


I'm only human.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Boxers, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FIFA World Cup 2018, Jealousy, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diego Costa is not a bad guy. He just has a bad image. Deep down he's actually a pretty good guy.Although his anger sometimes get's the better of him. Not to mention his epic jealousy.





	I'm only human.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from some lovely anon on Tumblr. I actually have been shipping this myself ever since the world cup started. I had a lot of fun with this. 
> 
> I have interpreted and fabricated a lot of things about Diego's childhood, although he did grow up in a bad neighbourhood, selling fake sunglasses and being a street fighter. All other things about his family are totally made up by me. 
> 
> I don't know, I guess I'm going with the old ''sympathy for the devil,'' thing. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Let me know.

Sochi, June 2018.

 

 

 

''Costa! Incoming!!!'' someone shouted. Diego barely got a glimpse of the ball hurling his way and wasn't quick enough to divert it. It landed with a painful smack right in the middle of his face.  
Goddamnit, this was the fucking last thing he needed today. A black eye.  
Hot painful stings erupted around his left eye and he groaned furiously.

Whoever had kicked that ball was going to pay for it. He gazed around the training field looking for suspects when he saw Ramos coming toward him, looking really concerned. ''Shit man, are you okay?''

''Do I look okay?'' Diego snarled. Sergio shook his head. ''Not really, come on let's get you some ice,''  
''Who kicked that fucking ball?''

''That doesn't matter, it was an accident,'' Sergio said evasively.  
''Oh it does to me,''

''Fine, I kicked it all right,'' Sergio admitted, shrugging callous. Diego eyed him critically. ''No you didn't, you're covering for someone. Probably one of your Real buddies. You _suck_ at lying,''  
''I'll never tell you who it was, so you can stop asking me,'' Sergio murmured decisively.

Isco appeared at his side, looking remorseful. ''Hey dude, sorry about that, I tried to warn you, but you didn't hear me. I didn't mean it like that,''

Sergio shook his head in disbelief and gave Isco a stink eye. Diego, however, was smirking now and smacked Isco on his shoulders, just hard enough for the younger Spaniard to cringe a little bit. ''Wow and just when Ramos made such a sport out of not telling me who had kicked the ball. I respect your honesty Isco, for that I won't break your ankle during tomorrow's training,''

Isco looked helplessly at his captain and then turned awkwardly back to Diego. ''Uh, thanks I guess,'' he stammered.  
Diego knew that he was afraid of him and he wasn't the only one in the squad who was. Some of the younger Real players kept avoiding him like the plague, walking around on eggshells whenever Diego came around the corner. Marco Asensio and Nacho had become masters in dodging him.

The only one who never even flinched around him ( besides Sergio Ramos himself ) was Dani Carvajal.  
Diego really liked him, in a way he felt that Dani could be an Atletico player.  
He was scrappy and tough and his style of play would line up perfectly with Atletico Madrid. He knew Dani would never make that change though, he was a true Madridista at heart. His blood was white, where Diego's was blood red.  
Nonetheless, Diego and Dani spent a lot of time together, just joking around and shooting the shit.

Diego got along great with Sergio too- _now_.  
It had been hard at first, mostly because he could tell that Sergio didn't really trust him when he first joined the national team, being a born Brazilian and his worst nightmare when Atletico played Real.  
They had had their fair share of arguments and altercations during the derby of Madrid. They were both natural born fighters, hot-headed and intense so they were bound to clash, even more so because of their positions on the pitch.  
Sergio was his guardian, the one who had to do whatever he could to prevent him from scoring and to be fair he was rather good at that.  
He did whatever it took to keep his goalie safe, but he always made a mistake, eventually, and Diego was quick to respond and score whenever he saw that opening.

Nonetheless, Diego truly respected his stubborn determination, seeing how he always did absolutely everything in his power to ruin Sergio's day and find that gap.  
He noticed that when Sergio had accepted him into the national team, the rest of the squad eventually followed.  
Some of them were still apprehensive toward him but most of them were borderline polite as if they were afraid he was a grenade waiting to go off if they said anything wrong to him.

As Sergio pulled him toward the doctor to get some ice for his face, his warm hand never once left Diego's shoulder. ''Are you okay? You seem really distracted today? Did something happen?'' he asked tentatively.

Diego felt the anger resurface in his chest and he swallowed thickly. ''Yes, but I don't wanna talk about it. I can't,''

Sergio understood, somehow he always did. ''All right, so do you wanna go for another round later?'' he asked hopeful, eyes gleaming.  
Diego felt a smile dancing on his lips. ''Always,''

The doctor handed him an icepack and Sergio pressed it down against his eye a bit too hard, making Diego cringe. ''Not so hard you big oaf!''  
''Stop being such a baby, you need to put pressure on it,''  
''Only when there's _blood_ you moron, I'm not bleeding. You just love hurting me,''  
''Well ain't that the truth,'' Sergio teased, retreating the pressure off the icepack.

Dani came around the corner, carrying the bag with balls on his back-like Santa Clause carrying presents- that he had just collected off the field. Dani always did that, even though it wasn't his job.  
Somehow he liked to do it, although he never offered an explanation to Diego when he asked him why he did it exactly. Diego figured it was just a superstitious habit or something. Everyone had those. Or maybe his idol was secretly Santa, or perhaps Dani still believed in his existence. Diego didn't know, didn't care either. He just thought that it was fun to watch Dani act like some underpaid ball boy.  
Dani halted when he saw Diego swollen, wet face and cocked a furry eyebrow at him. ''Whoa what happened to you ese?''  
''Oh you know, Isco,''

Dani nodded understandingly. ''Shit don't get me started. He's such an _airhead_ sometimes, it's a miracle he's still alive. I honestly believe he has Nacho to thank for that. He's like his babysitter, the one who prevents him from doing stupid shit, which in Isco's case is pretty much a full-time job,''  
''I believe that,'' Diego laughed, already feeling a bit lighter due to Dani's cheerfulness.

Dani patted him on his back. ''Oh hey do you want to go for a round later? I need to release some energy,''

''Well I would, but I already promised Sergio I'd kick _his_ ass today so,''  
Sergio nudged his ribs hard, his eyes burning hot with anticipation. ''Yeah we'll see about that,''

''Please Diego, I love sparring with you,'' Dani begged, his big brown eyes wide as saucers.  
He looked like the bloody Spanish cat with boots from the Shrek movies and Diego found it impossible to say no. ''Oh fine, but I'm taking you on first, then your capi,'' he said, nodding his head to Sergio.  
He knew Dani would give him all he had, but that he could easily overpower him, Sergio however, he was another story entirely. He lacked skill but made up for that with poise and fury.

Diego had been a kickboxer back in the day when he still lived in the rough part of Brazil where he had grown up.  
He even commenced in illegal cage fighting tournaments to earn some money for his family. It was dangerous work, some of the guys he knew literally died doing that, but life in Lagarto was hard, only the strong survived there.  
Money was scarce and people fought for their right to exist. His life was all about survival, never about living. Fighting was all he knew, all he was good at.  
Diego had done pretty much every job there was, trying to take care of his sister and his mother. He even sold fake sunglasses and CD's in the streets at a time. He was used to being unwanted and discarded.

Football had been his salvation. His ticket out of that hellhole.  
But it wasn't easy, with his inherent hot-headed temper and paranoid tendencies. The slopes of Lagarto continued to follow him wherever he went, it had imprinted their roots into Diego's heart, unwilling to release him from that world of fear and poverty.  
They had taught him to trust nothing, to not get attached to anything because everything was temporary in the end. Sometimes he tended to forget that football was just a game, not another gang war he had to live through.

He had moved his sister Anna and his mother out of there as soon as he could, but he'd been too late for his sister.  
She'd been raped in the streets after walking home from her grocery run. Diego had never forgiven himself for not being there to protect her and strangle whoever it was that dared to lay a hand on his sister.  
He moved her and his mom to Madrid and later to London and made sure she had the best therapists he could find for her. But none of it had helped, the light had dimmed in his big sister's eyes.  
Her trauma continued to haunt him wherever he went. The guilt of failing his big sister never subsided in his chest.  
She was the one person who he'd do anything for, hell Diego would have gladly taken her place when she was being molested. He would have taken it all to keep her safe.  
Diego swallowed hard and forced the thought of her out of his mind, he couldn't look weak, not in front of his teammates, he would not be weak- _ever_. Weakness could kill. It was the fighters that survived.

Dani split and brought the balls back to the shed. Diego and Sergio made their way into the dressing room for a much-needed shower. ''He's a lot like you,'' Diego mused, after a comfortable silence. ''Who?'' Sergio asked sheepishly, he had clearly been daydreaming again. He was always walking around with his head in the clouds.

''Dani, I see so much of you in him, even in his style of play. You're both a bit brutish, clumsy but strong. You're survivors that will do anything they can to win. Both of you would fit in well at Atleti,''

Sergio stomped his arm, hard, but his eyes twinkled. ''Ha in your dreams Costa, besides, Dani's mine,''

''I don't wanna know what happens in Costa's dreams,'' a sharp voice from behind them quipped. Diego turned around and saw Pique catching up to them, wrapping his arm possessively around Sergio's shoulder, instantly making Diego's blood boil again.  
He hated it when Pique touched everyone so much when he touched Sergio so much. And he did. All the time. Especially when everyone was looking. Diego felt his fingers bawl together in a fist, laying in wait on the side of his waist.

Sergio however, curled his arm around Pique's waist and happily kept walking. Diego's fury lay like a stone in his stomach, hot and heavy. ''Do you Sese?'' Pique asked.  
Their captain shrugged. ''I don't know, maybe his dreams are really interesting, who knows?''

''Stop fucking talking about me like I'm not right beside you!'' Diego erupted, hating how his voice quivered.  
''Oh shit, we've woken the beast,'' Pique mocked, as he feinted to be afraid, only collecting Sergio even tighter to his side. Sergio shook his head. ''No I think _you_ woke the beast, not me,''

Dani had made his way back from the shed and grabbed ahold of Diego's arm, almost scaring the life out of him because he hadn't seen him coming. ''Let's go,'' he said decisive, yet stoic as if the tension wasn't running sky high.  
He took Diego into the dressing room and hauled him to the gym where they usually sparred. He shut the door behind him and Diego sat down on a bench.

''Spit it out,'' the Madridista said sternly, folding his arms in his side. When he looked like this, he could almost be Sergio's son, it was scary how uncanny the resemblance was.  
''Spit what out?''

''Why are you so angry?''  
Now it was Diego's turn to laugh and relax. ''Aren't I _always_ angry?''  
''Not really, what is it about Pique that makes you so furious? I mean it's just Pique, you do know he loves to stir up shit just for the hell of it right?'' Dani mumbled wisely. ''Of course, I know that, but I'm not mad at him,''  
''Yes you are,''

Diego prayed for patience, attempting to resist the urge to put his hands around Dani's neck. ''Dani will you drop it,''  
''Nope,''  
''I don't wanna talk about it,''

''I noticed, too bad,''  
''Jesus Christ kid, you are relentless aren't you?''

''Yup and I'm never gonna drop it so you might as well tell me why you're so furious right now,'' Dani persisted, looking as stubborn as Sergio would when they were having a discussion.  
''I _can't_ tell you Danito, it's embarrassing okay,'' he said cagey.

''Diego,'' Dani crouched down in front of him, placing his hands on Diego's knees, meeting his eyes. ''Are you in love with Sergio?''

Diego felt his heart drop out of his chest. His jaw faltered and he knew he was ogling at Dani, without anything coherent to say for himself. ''Are you fucking out of your mind?'' he stammered when he finally found the ability to speak again.

''I don't think so,'' Dani shrugged. The pressure of his strong hands still resided on Diego's knees, burning into him. Diego wanted to run. Wanted to hit Dani in the head for being so forward with him, for touching him so long. He didn't like it.  
Dani was boldly trying to climb over his well defended, high walls and came way too close to discovering who the real Diego was. That couldn't happen. Vulnerability was a weakness. Weakness got you killed.  
Dani tried to calm him with his soothing smile, but it only made Diego feel worse. He mistook his kindness for pity. And pity was just another form of frailty.

He ogled Dani, feeling completely overwhelmed by his brazen question. ''Why aren't you afraid of me like your teammates are?'' he inquired, not too sure as to why he was asking that maybe he just wanted to sidestep Dani's questions about Sergio.

Dani looked genuinely surprised. ''Why would I be?''

''Because most people are?'' Diego suggested, but Dani smiled infectious, waving that argument away. ''They don't see you, clearly. Look I'm not the smartest one of my teammates Diego, that's Nacho. I'm not the fun, wild one, that title goes to Sergio, I'm not even magical like Isco or Marco, but I have talents too. I read people. And you my friend are an open book to me. I've never been scared of you because I knew I didn't have to be.  
You're a hard one, built like that by how you grew up, but that is not who you really are. It's who you taught yourself to be in order to survive. But there's _good_ in you too, and kindness.  
Your eyes light up when people give you a compliment, you save drowning insects from swimming pools, you call your family all the time to check in, hell you even protected me during that fight on the pitch a few months ago. You're not as tough as you pretend to be. And you do like Sergio, I've seen how you look at him like he's the sun. Like he's your salvation,''

Well if Sergio was his salvation then Diego would be his destruction, he broke everything close to him. ''I'm _not_ gay Dani,'' Diego lied, as he had lied to himself for what felt like a hundred years.  
''Didn't say you were, bisexuality is a real thing too,''

Diego swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat persisted. ''I'm not bi either,''  
''You're lying again,'' It sounded accusative but Dani's expression was mellow. ''I won't tell anyone okay? You don't have to confirm or deny anything, I just want you to know that if you do like Sergio, well that you shouldn't let Pique stand in your way. Sergio doesn't like him, not like that,''

''And he does like me?'' Diego couldn't help but ask, a hopeful flutter returning to his heart. Resuscitating him.  
Dani shrugged again. ''I don't kiss and tell Costa, I'm an excellent secret keeper. If you wanna know you should ask Sergio. Oh and for your information: I'm actually bisexual myself so I'll never judge you,''

Now that was a surprise to Diego. He'd never imagined Dani to also like men, considering how masculine he was. Then again, so was he and he only liked men. Diego had known he was gay since he was a young boy.  
He'd never told his family about it, he still hadn't, but he knew that deep down they knew about it. He had never had girlfriends growing up, but he did have a best friend, David.  
A bright blue-eyed boy with raven hair and a smile to die for that was obviously more to him than just a best friend.  
Diego loved him. They experimented together, played football in the streets together, sold their sunglasses together. They were always joined to the hip.

Diego felt a tear form in his eye by the very thought of him. How he missed David, the pain lingered in his chest on a daily basis. David had been shot in the streets by a rival gang, who was aiming for Diego.  
David had jumped in front of him, shielding him from the bullet with his own body.  
He'd died in his arms.  
Diego had never spoken about it. Not even to his mom or his sister. They still believed that David had died in a car accident.  
Up to this day, he still couldn't bear the sight of blood, on anyone. It always brought him back to that alley where the seventeen-year-old boy he loved had clung to him as he passed.  
After his death, Diego had promised himself to never fall in love with anyone ever again. To never expose himself to such pain again.

And he was determined to keep his word on that, until the day that he met Sergio. Sergio fucking Ramos had ruined everything he had so firmly believed in. That he was better off on his own, that love was just another invitation to more pain. All of that flew out the window when he saw Sergio for the first time. They had argued and fought but that only made Diego want him even more.  
Sergio's strength exhilarated him, turned him on. As did Sergio's cologne. Sometimes when he lay awake at night, Diego swore he could swear that perfume flaring up in his nostrils.  
Once, a while ago he had contemplated ordering an escort that looked like a clone of Sergio, but he had bailed on the very last minute, concerned that he would be exposed for being gay afterwards and that Sergio would know how he felt about him. Hookers talked. He couldn't have that.

People already thought he was gay, because of how he had kissed and sort of bit that Everton player in his neck during a Chelsea game, a long time ago. Diego couldn't even recall his name anymore, but the supple warmth and musky smell of his skin still residing in his memory. He wasn't sure why he had done that, only that a part of him snapped and that he did something impulsive and dumb.  
If he had done something like that with Sergio he would have been in real trouble.  
Besides, if Dani apparently knew how he really felt about Sergio, did other teammates know too? It definitely raised some serious questions and Diego already regretted his decision to spar with Sergio in a bit. He should keep his distance from him, especially now. He was worried that if he looked at Sergio in the ring that his eyes would reveal too much.

Diego got ahold of himself and stood up to give Dani a quick embrace. ''You're a good kid,''  
Dani chuckled against his chest. ''Thanks,''  
''I won't tell anyone if you won't,''  
''Your secret's safe with me Diego,''

And Diego, who never trusted anyone, actually believed him. Because Dani knew what he was feeling. He wouldn't betray him. He was safe. ''I know,''  
Dani retreated himself out his grip and smirked. ''We'll go for a round tomorrow,''  
''But I thought you wanted to spar today?''  
''Nah, I'm good. You and Sergio need time alone, I can wait, I'll kick your ass later,''  
Diego stomped Dani in his side, not too hard, and cackled. ''Well wouldn't that be a world wonder,''

Dani left to go to the shower and Diego saw Sergio step into the gym. ''Ready?''  
''Where's Pique?'' Diego heard himself snarl out.  
''In our room why?''

Our room. Diego's blood was on fire. Their room. The room Sergio shared with that son of a bitch. Sergio who had allegedly shaved off the side of his beard for Pique. Diego had no doubt in his mind that they were fucking. They were all over each other ever since they had landed in Sochi. And now they were rooming together too. Again. And flirting their way through every training, clinging to each other like they were in love. Diego wanted to scream. Wanted to strangle Pique for taking something that should be his.  
But Sergio wasn't his, he would never be. Before Pique, Sergio had been Iker's. He had always belonged to someone else.

''Why are you even rooming with that puto?'' Diego grumbled fists balled again.  
Sergio's eyes were twinkling with mischief. ''Hierro's orders Diego, it wasn't my call. If it were up to me I wouldn't room with him,''

This made Diego relax a little bit. ''So are you ready to get your ass kicked?'' he asked, anything to divert his thoughts of Pique.  
Sergio nodded fervently. ''Yeah right,'' he mocked, gleaming defiantly.

Diego threw a face mask to him and put one on his own face, no need to get another black eye if he could avoid it.  
The mask protected you from the hard blows, but Sergio loved to stomp him in his abdomen too, so he had to be careful to parry in time. And he often got distracted by how enticing Sergio looked during their fights. It threw him off of his game. Sergio giving him his all was so incredibly hot that Diego always lost focus.

He put on his boxing gloves and relished the feel of the leather against his palms. Despite all the bad memories of cage fighting, he still really loved boxing. It was the only way to release his anger and built up energy. Sergio came at him with all his fury and vigour, but Diego blocked his punch just in time. He was really off his game, he could tell. If Sergio ever had a chance of beating him it would be today.

Apparently, Sergio noticed it too, because he jumped at Diego, tackling him hard and pinning him to the ground. ''That's-cheating,'' Diego panted breathlessly, his back aching from the hard landing and the crushing weight of Sergio on top of him. ''Not _technically_ ,'' Sergio disagreed. ''You always use your legs too, so why can't I?''

His fingers delved hard into Diego's shoulders, holding him to the floor. Their groins were almost touching. Diego felt heat rising and his entire body waking up under Sergio's touches, craving more contact. Sergio's face was so close to his, all he had to do to touch those lips was lean up a little and they would be kissing.  
''Why are you so angry?'' Sergio asked, apparently using his position to his advantage.

''Why do you even care?''  
Sergio pursed his lips together into a thin line. ''Just answer the question,''  
''Fuck you,''  
''Why are you so mad at me?''  
''I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at Pique!'' Diego burst out, screaming it so loud he worried if Pique hadn't heart him from his hotel room.

''Why?'' Sergio insisted.  
''Because he doesn't deserve you,''  
Sergio blinked, obviously shocked by that statement. ''What the hell are you talking about?''  
''Don't treat me like an idiot, I know you two are fucking. You shouldn't be with him, he doesn't deserve you,''

A tiny smile trailed over Sergio's lips, his eyes clear and knowing. ''And you do?''  
''More than he does, yeah,'' Diego heard himself admit. Why was he doing this? He was exposing too much of his heart. He wanted to jump into a big black hole and die.

''Good,'' Sergio said content, before ripping both their helmets off and kissing Diego chastely on his lips, this caught Diego completely off guard.   
He felt his head spinning and his heart sing happily in his chest. Sergio was an even better kisser than he had anticipated. His strong, tattooed hands were roaming over Diego's chest, caressing and assessing the contours of his body.

Diego heard himself moan when Sergio parted his lips and their tongues finally met. God, it was so good. Diego had almost forgotten that kissing could feel this amazing. That he could do it for hours and never got bored with it. He could kiss Sergio for a century if he would let him.  
It lasted long, or maybe not long at all, but when Sergio eventually pulled back he turned to his side, so that they were facing each other, still plastered to the cold floor.

He pulled Diego into a suffocating hug, his arms impossibly warm, his forehead slightly moist. ''You idiot, there's never been anything going on with me and Geri,''

Diego frowned, confounded. ''Then why were you-''  
''Competition works dummy, I saw how it drove you mad. Figured that it was only a matter of time before you'd snap and do something like this,''

Diego sighed deep and pecked Sergio's forehead. ''Next time, just tell me what you want like a normal person,''  
Sergio snickered and kissed him again, looking gleeful. ''Now where's the fun in that?''

Diego rolled his eyes at him and captured his captain's luscious lips once more. He could get used to this. Being close with someone again. He felt happier than he had been in a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> How awesome was Dani in this? Like I love that kid so much. 
> 
> So what did you think? I look forward to hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
